Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7+5(-3p+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {5(}\gray{-3p+1}{)} $ $ -7 {-15p+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -15p {-7 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -15p {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-15p-2$